


Positive Reinforcement

by berebitsuki



Series: Magnus the Red x Captain General Little Kitten [1]
Category: If The Emperor Had A Text To Speech Device
Genre: Emperor Is A Bad Parent, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort? Kinda?, I don't even want to know why I wrote this, I don't know wh40k lore, M/M, No explanation will be provided, OOC, POV of Magnus the Red, PWP, Smut, my little brother got me into this series and now the world has to suffer for it, third-person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/berebitsuki
Summary: A collection of smutty drabbles written for my personal mental health
Relationships: Magnus the Red/Captain General | Kitten
Series: Magnus the Red x Captain General Little Kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757602
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	1. validation

**Author's Note:**

> Dear mothers and fuckers of the jury, please don't read this if you aren't here for Magnus/Kitten porn specifically. (Edit: 'wish fulfillment fic' no, this is just porn, who am I kidding?) This is not intended for any kind of audience, it's just that I desperately need to talk about the pairing with someone who understands me, and my little brother doesn't want to listen, so this is my way of getting my feelings out. I am sorry to anyone who decides to read this.
> 
> Edited for better readability.

When, not so deep in their _harmless fun_ , the Custodian moans his name, Magnus feels like he's going crazy. It's a simple sound, made from simple bodily excitement, and yet it fills him with an euphoria he didn't even think he could possibly feel - he's a half-daemon, for Father's sake! (Er, no, no Father here, please.) He can feel the pleasure his companion (lover?) is feeling, both in the psychic realm and just in the tone of voice, and he feels so strangely proud about it, and as passionate as he's probably never felt. Custodian moans again, his voice so low it almost sounds like purring (so this is why they call him that, Magnus thinks with both fondness and sudden irritation). His tenderness leaves Magnus in sheer delight - even though Magnus lied to him, almost betrayed him (well, it's not his fault Kitten was so easy to manipulate, but still), talked him into an almost-demonic contract and, well, done a lot of chaotic shit, his companion caresses him and submits to him like he has forgiven him. Like he doesn't even want to remember what happened between them. It feels like freedom, almost like when he got his soul back, but better, in a way.

In the heat of the moment, he has no time for self-reflection, but it comes to him as euphoria fills him again at the sound of his name, called out passionately by the Captain General: it feels like validation. Something like back when Tzeentch used positive reinforcement (which he didn't do all that often), or like when Father gave him the bike (one of Jaghatai's old ones, he found later with some bitterness, but at least the gesture was still there? It's not like there's better motorbikes to find than Jaghatai's). It feels like what he craved for, when he talked Kitten into adventuring as heroes for the Imperium. It feels like what he does is finally, finally enough.

And, strangely, when that knot unfolds, the feeling of freedom washing over his mind, easing a desperation he wasn't even aware was still there, he only wants to do better. Their lips meet; Custodian's eyes are like dark honey, a sweet surprise, a soft light in the dark.


	2. emotive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a bit more about Warhammer lore now  
> Also this one is a lot more descriptive, beware

'You're very emotive,' Magnus says offhand, when both their breathing has returned to normal. 'I'd expect someone who wore a helmet for ten thousand years to lose the ability to make faces like that.'

  
He can almost feel the man blushing, even though it is a shared trait that with both of their skin colors, a blush is impossible to notice. 

  
'I... well,' Kitten does sound a little flustered, 'maybe with the other Custodes it's like that. As for me, when you have to deal with ridiculous old people respectfully, and they can't see your face, well-' 

  
'Ah,' Magnus says, smirking - the Custodian obviously doesn't include Father under "ridiculous old people", but the gilded skeleton has also played his part as one, he's sure. 'An emotional outlet. Understandable.'

  
Then he has an idea.

  
'Magnus, what-' Kitten says while Magnus touches him lightly, the way he's noticed Kitten to like starting with. 'We just had sex.'

  
'You seem to not be opposed to another round,' Magnus teases him, with touch as well as voice, and the man moves closer to him, just a bit, before he catches himself. 

  
'I'm not,' Kitten admits, his voice hoarse.

  
'Besides, I want to look at your face.'

  
'W-what?' the Custodian says hurriedly. 

  
'I would like to examine your facial expressions,' Magnus uses his height to tower over the man a bit, and adds slowly, teasingly, 'in detail.'

  
Kitten tries to turn away, hide his face, but his breath is ragged, his desire showing already. Magnus takes him by the chin, not letting him turn his head. Kitten can't seem to decide where to look, as Magnus's other hand holds and moves over him, ever so tender, because it's not yet time to be rough (and because Suncat deserves all the tenderness he can give). 

  
Their eyes lock, then Kitten tries to turn away again, his face radiating heat, his breath - small half-moans, because Magnus knows the pleasure of this man well enough by now to give him what he wants. His expression is so precious, too, it all shows on his face - the desires and urges, the anxiety, the way he's desperate to hide back in the familiar dusty gold of the helmet (it was a chore to get him out of that old pot, but Magnus likes him some kisses - and now there's this), he's defenceless and so, so aroused, and there is - love? - a tender warmth to his eyes; Magnus wants to see more of this. His every stroke, every touch gets a reaction that feels like a spot of sunshine, gasps and moans and almost-purred swears, and Kitten's arms wander over his body aimlessly but quite pleasantly. Magnus finds himself smiling, unwittingly, and so he closes in on his companion's face and kisses him, hearing another gasp and feeling warm breath on his lips just before they touch. 

  
Kitten is already thrusting his hips so violently in search for pleasure, Magnus has to support his body with his psychic powers, he can't have the Custodian falling over, off-balance, can he now? Their lips entwined, Kitten cannot ask for Magnus to be rougher, but Magnus doesn't need the words either. The Custodian's lips are so soft, the touch warm and silky, Magnus kisses him as gently as possible while playing with his other parts ferociously, creating a contrast he can feel Kitten likes. He only wishes he could see Kitten's whole face at the moment, as they're too close, but the part he can see looks too promising. 

  
Magnus plays with Kitten's tongue for a while, feeling his silent moans as vibrations in his face - so precious. Then, their lips part, Kitten moaning in that low, hoarse voice. 'Oh- oh, o-oh, oh, Magnus, Magnus-' His eyes roll up. He looks like he has forgotten everything, like he couldn't even say where they were right now, so extreme is the pleasure. Magnus takes that as a personal compliment. 

  
Moments later, Kitten's hand discovers Magnus's erect penis and caresses the shaft, then goes around the head, and there's some wonder on his face, like he's found something new and beautiful. Captain General is as much of a sunshine as always, Magnus thinks, and focuses on his companion, not letting the hand on his glans distract him, even as he can't hold back quiet moans of his own, their voices sounding in unison. Judging by Kitten's face, he has the same difficulty - but the fondles he gives feel fantastic. (Practiced, Magnus thinks with some distaste, but that's so far in the past, and he's right here, in the glory of the moment.)

  
'Magnus, I want- please, o-oh- I want you in- inside me,' his partner purrs after some precious seconds pass. 

  
They'd just had penetrative sex, and with Kitten being a Custodes Magnus doesn't need to waste any time fulfilling that request. His psychic powers make for excellent bedding under Kitten's back, the man spreads his legs and closes them around Magnus (not exactly, Magnus is too big for that, and though he could change that neither of them wants him to). Magnus spreads his buttocks - 'yes, yes, please, yes' - and enters him, slowly at first, allowing the Custodes' body to adjust to him again, then - 'Magnus- Magnus, please- oh, oh Magnus, more, o-oh, rougher, please!' - faster and rougher. It's as if Kitten was right in saying that Magnus's soul technically belongs to him now, because he almost physically cannot do anything but what the man asks. Kitten's face is quite a sight, too, his eyes roll up again, he's absorbed in the pleasure, even his nostrils are twitching to the rhythm. 'Oh yes, yes, Magnus, yes, oh-' 

  
The moment Kitten orgasms feels divine. His body convulses in pleasure, he's screaming on a low note, his face distorted by the feelings, his anus pulsating around Magnus, and Magnus himself finishes moments later, not even trying to hold back. 

  
He basks in the sunlight of Kitten catching his breath after this, his face slowly turning relaxed, calm, there's almost happiness in the post-coital slumber. As he extracts himself carefully, watching his partner's face, his companion notices him staring again, and his skin turns a shade darker (Magnus wasn't even aware that was possible):

  
'You're still, uh, examining my expressions?' 

  
'Yes,' Magnus smiles (he's tried to give him a smirk but what happened was a warm smile, and his companion looks kind of bewildered). 'And I would certainly like to see more.' 


	3. divine

Kitten's gasps and faltering moans radiate passion and warmth. His voice is deeper, like always at times when he doesn't control it, and it's evident why they call him Kitten - he's almost purring, even as he swears and calls out Magnus's name just to cut himself off the next second.

  
'Louder,' Magnus orders- no, asks, in between planting kisses on the dark skin.   
'W- wuh-' Kitten tries. Magnus bites his shoulder, earning another stifled moan (his only dissatisfaction is that any mark he'd leave on the Custodian's skin would dissappear within minutes), then a shaky breath. 'Why?' Kitten finally manages. 

  
'I revel in the sounds you make' he could never say, even if it's the truest way to put it. What comes out instead is not much less embarrassing though: 'I loike your voice.'

  
Kitten lets out another shaky breath. Magnus kisses his nipple, and the Custodes moans, this time - definitely louder:

  
'Fuck- Magnus!' 

  
'Yes, Companion,' he says, his own voice hoarse - why is this body so responsive, it's not even his true form? 'Just like that.'

  
'Magnus, a-ah, Magnus, Magnus,' Kitten responds to his every touch now, assuredly loud, and it's so precious, so enticing. Magnus takes time to explore his body with squeezing hands and bites and kisses, Kitten's moans enthrall him. His voice feels like a little sun in Magnus's groin. His hands wander over Magnus's back, fingertips brushing against him, and that feeling also burns with desire. 

  
Their movements become needier by the second, their touches rougher, and Magnus finds himself moaning, too, as he gropes and kisses and is groped and kissed back. 'Oh, yes, Compa-anion,' he can't hold back, he needs him to know how good this feels, it's so important for some reason. 

  
'Magnus, oh, o-oh, Magnus!' 

  
'Companion, Compa-anion,' he leans in to kiss his partner and catches a glimpse of a soft little smile on Kitten's face. 

  
Everything suddenly feels so right. Warm lips, wet tongue, shared heavy breaths, hot sweaty bodies touching - it's all the way it should be, right now, and Magnus tries to channel these feelings into the kiss, delighted. 

  
This is what divine means, he thinks. Not whatever those stupid worshippers of Father's mean, and certainly not the meaning Chaos worshippers put into this word - no, simply this feeling of true, of desires met and truths resolved.


	4. confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten's POV

The Emperor is not going to be happy with this.

  
Like, really not.

  
Warp-storm-shitting-temper-tantrum kind of unhappy.

  
Or at least he'll banhammer him into a pulp and send him out to another realm.

  
Not that it's not an honor, of course. But Captain-General has served the Emperor of Mankind for ten millennia, and to be thrown out like that... at least after his escapade with Magnus he knows for sure that the remaining brothers can care for themselves. Maybe some of them will even put their shit together out of sheer necessity, he thinks fleetingly, after the other subject of his previous thought takes his attention back with but a touch.

  
Magnus. Yes.

  
He's a traitor, a part of his conscience screams. A threat. Whatever else is left of him not entirely preoccupied with the matter at hand (and not only hand... but the double-entendres should better be left to his other brothers, absolutely not welcome here) answers: you've lived with him for quite a time, nothing in comparison to ten millennia, but still substantial. You've seen him at his worst and you know where to find help in subduing that worst. You had been stuck with him on a ship for weeks. You know exactly how much of a threat he is. And he's loyal to the Emperor again. Uh, probably.

  
The one eye shines fiercely, as he puts his lips and his hands on the red skin. Magnus is as graceful and responsive as ever, enveloping him in these big, beautiful wings (Captain General feels like he can almost remember the exact kind of Old Terra's birds that these wings could've belonged to, if they were of a more fitting size), not only letting him explore that magnificent (pun not intended) body but caressing him, too, gently and inquisitively, like he wants to know how every square inch of the Custodian's body feels to the touch. Which is incredibly Magnus-like. And arousing as fuck. 

  
The only part of his mind not in on this reminds him: he's also betrayed you. He's a lying ass, don't you remember? He was trying to help though, what's left of him answers. Even the Emperor believes it. He was just trying to be useful, don't you see?

  
And it all suddenly feels clear to him. It is as alien as some of the Emperor's own ways, but Captain General understands - it is, after all, also part of his job to understand others. Adeptus Custodes never had to find a route for proving themselves, they just had to do their job, but the primarchs' roads weren't as clear, now as little as ever. Magnus, the traitorous one, strives for heroism in a desperate push to prove himself worthy.

  
Worthy of things he already has.

  
This is unfair, he thinks. The man caressing him with such uncharacteristic gentleness... every part of his being screams that he is incredible, he is beautiful, he is worthy. But even if he is not worthy of something, is eternal guilt a punishment anyone deserves? Does the Emperor know of this? If he does... Why, this is going to turn into straight-up heresy. And so he stops this line of thought, succumbing to the man before him. He's obeying a primarch and making love to the man he adores. All is well.


	5. holy fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptive PWP from Kitten's POV. It's their first time, Magnus is (trying to be) a top, I probably OOC'ed the hell out of this but have it anyway.

'Oh, you're quite the delight,' Magnus smiles mischievously. His hands wander around Kitten's nude body, fiery-red against the dark skin, brushing his fingers against every protruding muscle. 'How does it feel to be checked out by a primarch?'

  
'Fantastic, actually,' he answers with all honesty. His voice is so hoarse, he almost doesn't recognize it. Then again, maybe it's because he is talking without a helmet on in the first time in millennia. 

  
'Just as well,' Magnus murmurs. What does he mean, Kitten wants to ask, but then the silky fingers touch his face, and he forgets all words. A fingertip brushes against his lips, and he kisses that finger, sucking it passionately. 

  
'Oh,' Magnus says, both mocking and intrigued. Haven't the other Custodes brothers informed him how much of a bottom Kitten is? And then, in a hushed voice for some reason: 'Oh wow.'

  
Custodian does not allow himself to think, because if he did, he would just stand there flustered. With a finger in his mouth. He sucks on the finger some more instead, trying not to give Magnus an irritated stare because that would be too stupid. Magnus chuckles softly and caresses his face with his other fingertips, and it feels so overwhelmingly glorious that next thing Kitten knows is Magnus the Red is finger-fucking his mouth vigorously. What a turn of events. He's still smiling that insufferable smirk, but when Magnus' eye meets Kitten's, he licks his lips, seemingly distracted. For a split second, the features on the red face soften, and it's so endearing. As if sexy wasn't enough.   
Magnus extracts his finger from Kitten's mouth and traces his jawline, leaving a wet trail of his own saliva. Kitten's world has shrunk down to that trail, and Magnus' face, and his own ragged breaths. Magnus leans in, holding his chin up like he's inspecting his face or something, and his breathing warms Kitten's skin, as irregular as his own, even if there's only composure and slight interest on his face. Kitten feels like his skin is on fire. Holy fire, like on the streets of Terra. He moves forward slowly, and Magnus - wow - closes his shining eye and meets Kitten's lips. 

  
It all feels impossible. Magnus' kiss is like a dream come true, his lips rough but gentle, touching him with a quiet desire, almost a desperation. Magnus has been unusually untalkative, too, and Custodian, again, does not let himself dwell on this, because he is not sure he wants to know what this means. Magnus' other hand is stroking his back, lightly touching his buttocks, and Kitten almost needs to suppress a moan when he becomes aware of it. Holy shit, does he want more. 

  
Their lips open a little, moving in passionate synchrony, and the tips of their tongues meet, sending shivers down his spine. Magnus' eye is open again, and it's changing colors furiously, Kitten feels like a small prey before his gaze. But he stands for himself. As Magnus, almost forcefully, slides his tongue inside the Custodian's mouth (fuck it's huge, he never really thought people could have big tongues, huh), he does the same, exploring the primarch's mouth with gentle movements. His hands wander around the primarch's chest. 

  
They almost moan in unison, Kitten just a moment earlier, the sound reverberates in their mouths, and Magnus' hand slides down his neck (for all the Custodes' hugeness, Magnus could choke him with one hand, and that thought is not even as frightening as it is arousing) and lower, pinching his nipple slightly (Kitten's breath hitches), then lower again. Kitten loses track of time, as he almost sucks on the huge tongue, hearing naught but their breath and wet noises, feeling Magnus' hands on his lower body. 

  
They break the kiss slowly, and Magnus (he's probably smiling like that again, isn't he, the jerk) brushes his lips on Kitten's cheek, then kisses his ear lightly. His hands are still exploring Kitten's hips and abdomen, avoiding the most sensitive parts, and Kitten's insides tremble with impatience and excitement. 

  
One of the hands leaves, and Magnus takes Kitten's right hand, still wandering aimlessly around the magnificent body, and guides it to his hair, red and luscious, and so, so soft to the touch. Kitten threads his fingers through Magnus's hair carefully - and gasps, when Magnus (finally) touches his cock. 

  
He caresses it lightly at first, then it's a firm grip, sure and warm, Kitten's pleasure fires up like a supernova, he can barely control himself. 'Oh, Magnus,' he finds himself moaning, gasping to the roughest of touches. 'Magnus- ah- Mag- nus-' He plays with Magnus's hair, careful not to tug on it, Magnus would probably not like that - and he's right, Magnus closes his eye to his touches, moaning softly: 'Yes- yes, please-' (He's got nipples on his head, the Custodian remembers suddenly. Yes, he was correct in being gentle.) 

  
'Magnus, oh, Magnus-' 

  
'Compa-a-ni-on,' Magnus's low, hoarse voice sounds like pure passion. His hand moves faster, Kitten closes his eyes and sees stars. 

  
'A-ah, Magnus, ah, hah- Oh, fuck me,' the Custodian moans. That last part sound like something he'd want to repeat. 'Fuck me, oh, please fuck me!' 

  
'If you so insist,' there's a warm irony to Magnus's voice, and, behind it, a hint of desperation. Kitten feels Magnus's hitched breath on his jaw, as Magnus says into his ear, before kissing it: 'I'll do it gladly.'

  
Magnus then turns his body in the air - he's been held up by Magnus's psychic powers for quite some time now, hasn't he? His thighs spread wide, Magnus takes him by the buttocks, sending shivers up his spine. Then there's a finger in him - there's no need for that, he's a Custodes, he can take it without preparation, he tries to say that but Magnus's touch is fiery pleasure, so good he can't speak. 

  
'I know, Companion,' Magnus's voice is strangely tender, even as his fingers grow impatient. 'I want it to feel good.'

  
And that, by itself, is its own joy. Kitten opens his eyes to look at Magnus and finds him hovering over him, grinning. Magnus raises his eyebrows and does something inside him, something so good that Kitten closes his eyes again, moaning. He feels like he's losing his mind from all of this, and it's Magnus doing this, M-a-g-n-u-s-

  
Then he's empty, the fingers not there anymore. He almost asks for them back as he understands what that must mean. 

Magnus is delightfully big, his presence inside Kitten feels filling and warm, and then he moves again - it's like a supernova. Kitten gasps, and then moans with every thrust, Magnus plays with his nipples, his skin is so soft to the touch, and he's moving, oh, moving inside him, he feels so hot and filled, his hips move on their own, mirroring the rhythm. 

'Oh, Magnus, ah, ha-ah, Magnus, Mag- nus-' 

  
'Yes, yes, Companion!'

  
Magnus seems to be enjoying this as much as Kitten, and that, too, is fiery pleasure. 

  
They finish almost in unison, Magnus thrusting inside Kitten a few more times until a wave of psychic energy encompasses them, softly pulling them to the floor in its wake; Kitten feels echoes of Magnus's orgasm threading into the afterfeel of his own, and oh-

  
Then they're laying side by side, Kitten's bare buttocks touching the floor, a trickle of sperm between them. 

  
'Fuck this was good,' he says hoarsely. 

  
'Of course it was,' Magnus sounds smug but also... grateful? 

  
'Want to repeat it sometime?'

  
'Fuck yeah, Companion.'


	6. counterintuitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a praise kink. Also they started fucking before they confessed their love for each other.

'Oh, the sounds you make,' Kitten half-moans, unable to control himself. 

'You loike 'em?' Magnus asks hoarsely, in between heavy breaths. That weird accent of his is even more evident when he's like this. 

'Ye-es,' Kitten moans. The feeling of Magnus moving inside him is unbeatably, impossibly glorious, the touch of muscles rolling under the soft red skin so exciting, and, yes, his heavy breathing and hoarse voice is so- so- oh. Kitten can't even find words in his mind. Desire builds up in him, hot and demanding. 

'More,' Magnus moans quietly, his eye closed, and Kitten feels like he's not about the friction they're experiencing. 

'Of- of what,' he manages. 

'Tell me more, com-pa-nion,' Magnus's speech is a lot smoother than his but the arousal is evident in his voice, and Kitten feels overwhelmed, his body so hot all over it's like he's melting. It's difficult to keep track of what Magnus is actually saying because of how exciting it sounds. 'What you loike... about me.'

'Everything' Kitten doesn't say, because it's not exactly true (even though it's close). It'd be easier to say what he doesn't like about Magnus, really, but he collects himself. 'I- like your bo-dy,' he starts, almost out of breath with how Magnus thrusts in him. 

'Yes?' 

'You're big- and muscular- gorgeous,' no, words don't do Magnus justice, but it's the best he can manage. 'Magnificent,' he manages, and Magnus chuckles, breathing heavily. 

'Your wings,' Kitten says, his voice trembling uncontrollably. 'Beautiful.'

'Oh?'

'Very... aes- aesthetically ple-easing' why did he put it this way? Magnus doesn't seem to mind though, judging by his moan. 

'I liked it- so much when you, uh- hugged me with them,' Kitten confesses, throwing back his head, lost in the pleasure. Magnus takes the chance to kiss his neck passionately and - envelops him in these giant wings. Kitten can't help but touch one of the red feathers, and Magnus shudders, moaning.

'Sensitive?' Kitten asks. 

'Nah, it's just- with what you said-' 

'Oh,' Kitten caresses the wing, threading his fingers through the feathers delicately, and Magnus moans louder:

'Compa-anion! Ah, a-ah- tell me- more,' he asks. 'Don't stop- please!' 

'I like it when you plead,' Kitten says abruptly, all of a sudden even for himself. 

'Fuck,' Magnus's intonation is indecipherable. 

'You're- usually- in control,' Kitten tries to explain. 'It's so attractive when you plead-' 

'You mean to say,' Magnus says curiously, leaning over Kitten, his breathing heavy, 'I'm not in control right now?' 

Kitten doesn't say a word, instead he tightens himself around the primarch's cock with a quick thrust, and Magnus's eye rolls up in pleasure. 

'A-ah, fuck, you roight, don't stop-' 

This time, Kitten sets the rhythm, Magnus following him, and the passion grows. 

'I love how smart you are,' Kitten says in all seriousness, when he's able to catch his breath a little. Magnus smiles, and Kitten can't look away from that smile, sure and proud - 'Your- brilliance is so- attractive- oh, fuck me, Magnus!' 

'Doing it,' there's a warm irony to Magnus's voice. 

'Yes!' Kitten moans. 'I love your cock inside me-' it's banal but it does feel so good! 

'Ho-oh,' Magnus makes a weird sound that's both a chuckle and a moan. 

'I love you,' Kitten confesses suddenly, out of his mind with pleasure. 'I am- in love with you-'

Suddenly Magnus stops moving, and Kitten makes a little whimpering sound before he realizes - he's just confessed his love, to, in a way, a brother, he's fucked, no wonder Magnus-

Magnus then leans in to his ear and says, quietly, 'I love you too, Companion.' 

'Really?' Kitten can't help but ask. Magnus takes his hand as he starts to move again:

'Really. Have I ever lied to - oh, roight-' 

'What?' 

'Nothing,' Magnus says hurriedly, thrusting his hips. 'Oh-' 

They drown in moans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of people to blame for this, but I won't. Thank you for reading this, and I am sorry I only write smut for this pairing. I am in love with their love, and I promise I'll write non-sexual fluff at some point.


	7. not the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT, probably OOC, before any love confessions. Kitten giving a blowjob with angsty undertones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still sorry for writing this.

When Kitten gets a chance, he gets to exploring Magnus's body with passionate enthusiasm. Magnus has said he's into kisses, and so Kitten leaves kisses on the red skin in abundance, earning heavy, hoarse breaths and whispered swears, caressing the muscular body with pure, undiluted admiration. He's almost overrun with feelings. Magnus's own hands fondle his bare back and buttocks, which only adds to the pleasure. Kitten wants to remember the outline of every muscle, to have every centimeter of the magnificent body before him etched into his memory, for when Magnus inevitably gets tired of playing with him. This is a thought for another time, though, the time of right now is too precious to waste with such thoughts, Kitten just enjoys kissing and stroking the red skin, listening to Magnus breathe heavily. Magnus even moans when he kisses his nipple: 'Co-oh-ompanion-' - music to Kitten's ears.

  
When he gets to Magnus's cock it's erect and rock-hard, and Magnus gasps when he kisses the glans. Kitten wants this man so badly. He leaves a series of kisses on the shaft, then flicks the frenulum a couple of times ('Oh yes, yes-'), then a couple times more, and then, finally, puts his mouth around the big red cock. The skin feels silky, veins protruding just a little, and it smells nice. Kitten takes a careful breath around it.

  
'Oh shit,' Magnus moans. And then, when he starts moving: 'Oh Companion! Yes, yes, yes please-'

  
Magnus's dick is so big he has to take frequent breaks to build up saliva, but Magnus doesn't seem to mind, swearing and moaning as Kitten strokes and kisses his penis. Soon enough it starts throbbing, and Kitten has to be extra careful with his teeth but it's all worth it to feel Magnus's pleasure. 

  
'Ye-es,' Magnus moans, 'yes, oh yes yes, fuck yes, yes- oh- fuck, how are you this good at it, Compa-anion-'

  
'Believe me, you wouldn't want to know the answer,' Kitten says, his own voice hoarse.

  
'Roight, I probably wouldn't,' Magnus agrees, as Kitten puts his mouth to work again. His hips move in unison with Kitten's movements. 'Yes, yes please, oh, oh shit, so good- Fuck, I can't- Stop!'

  
It's painfully (blissfully) obvious that Magnus doesn't mean what he just said, but Kitten stops nonetheless, unable to refuse a chance to tease Magnus.

  
'Is that an order?' he raises an eyebrow.

  
'No! Continue, damn it!' Magnus answers, and then, just as Kitten begins to move towards him again: 'Please...'

  
Oh this is so much more than he hoped for, he'll treasure this memory for millennia, Magnus pleading to him like this - it makes him feel so many things, way too many for an Adeptus Custodes. Magnus grips his shoulders, setting the rhythm, and there's something desperate to that grip, like he's holding on for dear life. Kitten feels irrationally pleased with this. Magnus's cock is leaking precum, he moans and swears and calls out 'Companion!', and, at the moment, the whole galaxy has nothing to offer to Kitten that would be better than this.

  
'Fuck, Companion, I'm- about to- O-oh-h!' Magnus moans loudly. Kitten moves back a bit and closes his eyes, feeling Magnus's semen land on his face and tongue, feeling something changing in the air, psychic energy flaring up at Magnus's orgasm.

  
Magnus takes a deep breath.

  
'Oh my my, what a sight,' he says, his voice indecipherable. His sperm trickles down Kitten's face. Kitten opens his eyes; Magnus is smiling mischievously and somewhat posessively. Kitten licks his lips, feeling like a small prey animal under the one-eyed stare, both wanting to hide and wanting this man so much.   
Magnus gazes at him for a few seconds, then magics his sperm away, pulling Kitten closer. 'That was absolutely spectacular, Companion,' he says in a half-whisper before kissing him, and Kitten submits gladly. Not thinking about the future, or the past, just the joy of the moment. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of their first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, I'm back at my shit. I have been sitting on this one for months, adding and deleting pieces, editing and re-editing. I am tired. Hope at least someone likes it.

When Magnus lazily magics away his armour, his companion is astonished to the point of speechlessness.

  
'You're beautiful,' the Captain General of the Adeptus Custodes says finally, his voice deep.

  
Magnus smiles widely. It feels good to be appreciated.

  
Captain General steps in and touches his chest, and he feels light-headed from just that touch. The pure admiration his companion radiates in the psychic spectrum moves something inside him, and he leans in for a kiss, which Kitten returns fervently - oh, those soft, skilled lips! Kitten's hands wander around his chest, abdomen and sides - but not the back, never the back, and he wants to thank his companion for this mindfulness. He channels some of his psychic energy into the kiss, raising the sensitivity of both their lips, now feeling every crease, every square millimeter of his partners', in detail, and it feels so good-

  
When their lips part, Captain General looks dazed, his eyes fogged and unfocused, his facial features even softer, and it's... cute, for lack of a better word. Precious. Magnus feels warmed by this sight.

  
Just as he touches his companion's cheek tenderly, Kitten pinches his nipple - 'ohh,' Magnus half-moans, unable and unwilling to restrain himself. His companion smiles and then kisses Magnus's chest, his both hands playing with Magnus's nipples, oh, this is too good.

  
To his psychic senses Captain General burns with desire, adoration and some other kind of warmth, like a little golden sun. Magnus leans in to catch his lips again, and the kiss is so passionate, their tongues intertwining; he lets his hands wander over his companion's body, quite liking what he's only seen before and now gets the chance to feel. Kitten's body is a marvel. His ass feels perfect in Magnus's hands, and he can feel him make a small moan into his mouth when he gropes him. But the best part is feeling the pleasure radiating off his companion's unprotected mind. Captain General unwittingly showers him in enjoyment, waves of pleasure answering to his every touch, and it's impossibly exciting.

  
He plants a kiss on his collarbone, and Kitten throws back his head in pleasure. Magnus takes this as an opportunity to kiss his neck almost violently, feeling the moans reverberate in the man's throat - 'ah, ah Magnus, Magnus, more, please' - yes, this is the best.  
With Captain General liking this so much, Magnus is getting aroused quickly, his body already begging for attention. But no. He'll satiate his desires later, when his companion is begging for it, that way it's going to feel even better. His decision wavers, though, when Kitten's fingers brush against his cock - just a light touch, mayhaps an accidental one, and yet it feels like a supernova flaring up.

  
'Oh Companion,' he vocalizes, and then just 'Oh, fuck, oh, oh!' when Captain General fondles his throbbing cock, having found how much he craves this. It seems he's not the only one making decisions here, and - he enjoys it immensely. His world shrinks to the palm on his dick and the gold-sparkling warmth of his companion's feelings, he can't seem to stop moaning or moving to the rhythm, this is wonderful, so good- the passion grows within him, he's already on the brink of- oh shit-

  
It takes control not to blow anything up as he orgasms, so fierce is the pleasure. He shares it with Captain General instead, as delicately as he can, not forcing into his partner's mind but gently tapping into it, and the pay-off is immediate - his companion's eyes roll up in sudden pleasure, he moans in a deep voice, evidently losing control of himself, and Magnus, in the post-coital bliss, decides: this man is a treasure, he's going to keep him.

  
He catches his breath a bit and kisses an incredibly aroused Kitten on the lips, and his companion answers with ferocity that makes Magnus moan in delight. There's a lot of loud, wet sounds, and when they break the kiss a thread of saliva glistens between their tongues. Captain General breathes heavily. Magnus kisses him on the jaw, then on the neck, then on the collarbone, Kitten's hands touch his hair - shit, that feels weirdly good, even as he's conscious about it being hard and brittle because of all the hair gel, - 'Magnus, ah, Magnus, Magnus,' his companion moans, burning with bright, sunny-golden desire, and it feels like, like love. Like validation, and acceptance, and warmth.  
His own feelings burning out of control, Magnus kneels before his partner (there has to be some spatial adjustment done, too) and kisses his lower abdomen, because he can. 'Ohh,' Captain General breathes.

  
'Mind if I suck you off?'

  
'Please do,' his companion half-moans. 'Thank you- ahh' as his dick touches Magnus's face, 'thank you for asking.' Magnus smiles and kisses his cock several times, taking in the smell and texture. Everything about this feels immensely intimate, and Magnus likes it so, so much. Captain General breathes heavily, gasping upon touch. Magnus licks the downside of his cock, flicking the frenulum, and Captain General moans: 'Ma-ah-gnus' - and then 'Oh fu-uck' when Magnus puts his mouth to work around his companion's cock.

  
He licks it vigorously and takes it in to the base, massaging the testicles lightly with one hand. The situation is rich with knowledge, if of a very specific kind - he quickly figures out what Captain General enjoys the most and puts that knowledge to use, and his companion's moans are all over the place. 'Magnus, oh Magnus, Magnus-' it's incredible.  
'Faster,' Captain General asks, 'Magnus, please, oh, faster!' Magnus moves quicker but it's not enough, his companion's hand catches the back of his head and sets the rhythm, as his dick starts throbbing.

  
He enjoys every moment of this. The passion and the pleasure his companion feels, his deep, throaty moans, his cock throbbing inside Magnus's mouth, his hand in Magnus's hair, fuck, Magnus loves this. When his companion orgasms, Magnus lets him come in his mouth, keeping him up in the air with his psychic powers as his knees give in. Captain General screams in pleasure, his lips all but forming Magnus's name, his eyes roll back, his whole body convulsing, and Magnus catches the stream of sperm with his tongue (the taste isn't particularly enjoyable, but at the moment, backed by the intensity of his companion's pleasure, even it feels splendid).

  
Magnus lets the dick leave his mouth and licks his lips absent-mindedly, listening to his companion catch his breath and get back into his senses.

  
'Put me down, will you?' Captain General asks. Magnus smiles and obliges, letting him down on the floor and then sprawling out next to him on his stomach, one wing on top of his companion, because he likes to touch this man. Captain General sighs, a surge of warmth radiating off him in the psychic range, and cards his fingers through the feathers. Magnus freezes in place, as his companion's hands stroke his feathers lightly, ever so tender - this feels so good for some reason. He's going to keep those wings for a while, it seems.

  
He's forgotten, because it hurt all the time, that right there on his back between the wings he had an erogenous zone, so when his companion's hand, moving from one wing to the other, accidentally brushes against that spot, he can't suppress a moan.

  
'Sor...ry?..' Captain General asks, bewildered by his reaction.  
'No, it's okay, if you don't press too hard I actually like it... apparently,' Magnus answers. It still hurts, but he's used to it, and the touch sends pleasant shivers down his broken spine.

  
His companion moves out from under his wing and over it, and kisses him carefully - 'o-oh,' Magnus moans again, 'Companion, yes, a bit lower- ye-es!' Captain General murmurs something into his skin and kisses that spot again, ever so lightly, his hands gently stroking Magnus's back and wings - shit, this is too arousing. Soon he's no longer comfortable with laying on his stomach.

  
'Let me turn over, Companion,' he asks.

  
'Right away,' Captain General says, moving off him, and Magnus whips over and just hugs him, wrapping him in his wings. His body yearns for this touch. His cock is pressed tightly against Captain General's thighs, and when Kitten moves a bit, Magnus cannot hold back a soft 'Fu-uck', the friction feels too good.  
'I would rather like you to fuck me, if that's okay,' his companion says, shifting again, this time obviously deliberately, and Magnus sees stars.

  
'It certainly is, Companion,' he replies, his voice hoarse from how badly he wants this. He folds his wings behind his back and keeps himself from just pounding his partner into the floor - no, he wants this slow and deliberate, he wants to feel every moment of his companion desiring him. He caresses the dark skin, fondles Captain General's ass - 'Ma-ah-gnus, ohh' - then fingers him carefully, spreading some quickly magicked moisture around, - 'faster, please,' - and - oh, there it is, the spot that makes his companion moan wordlessly, lost in pleasure. More fingering, some size adjustment, and then, finally, he's inside, it's tight and warm, and when he moves, oh, he almost loses himself in the pleasure, both his own and his companion's. 'Oh Magnus, Magnus, Magnus-' Kitten's voice is deep and purr-like, his pleasure is overwhelmingly bright, Magnus couldn't stop moaning or thrusting his hips if he tried, 'oh yes yes yes Companion so good-' He tries to keep it slow but he's too impatient, he wants more of this, right here, right now. They fuck wildly, moving back and forth with a passionate ferocity, their moans getting louder by the second. A trickle of sweat down his companion's dark skin seems to Magnus, right now, like the most beautiful thing in the world. 'Fuck, Magnus, please, more, more, faster, oh, faster, Magnus!' Captain General seems out of his mind with lust, and that pleases Magnus to no end. 'Yes, that is my wish as well,' he whispers into the dark skin, thrusting even faster. Kitten arches his back. 'Oh Magnus, Ma-ah-gnus, fuck, more, more-' Magnus finds his own name moaned like this by the Captain General impossibly exciting.

  
Kitten's pleasure grows until it reaches a climax, and then flares up like a supernova. He shakes in Magnus's arms, shrieking in a deep voice, and Magnus can't even think of holding back - he finishes moments later, falling into a blissful emptiness. No past mistakes weighing on him, no Tzeentch, no Father's expectations - only waves of immense pleasure overtaking him, and the warmth of his companion's embrace.


	9. experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a simple bit of fluff

Captain General's skilled hands make Magnus moan in delight, over and over again. Kitten's feelings are another genre of joy entirely: intense, burning desire with delicate streaks of warm kinship and something Magnus wants to call love, but isn't sure it's not his own wishes getting in the way of his recognition. To Magnus's psychic perception, his companion's emotions feel beautiful, and so, so endearing. 

'I love you,' Magnus says quietly. It's not that he can't keep his emotions in check, it's... An experiment. Yes. 

Captain General stops doing what he's doing. 'Magnus?' he asks, as Magnus frantically figures out what the experiment is for. There's bewilderment in Kitten's aura now, there's disbelief, but there's also sparks of hope, and Magnus concludes that his experiment was a success. 

'I love you, Companion,' he repeats, watching a golden major chord of happiness form in his companion's aura and a happy smile form on his face as he realizes what he'd just been told. Magnus has never felt more in love with this man than at this very moment. 

'I love you, too,' Captain General says, smiling, and Magnus smiles back at him before kissing him violently - the way he knows Kitten to like.


End file.
